Lustro nie ma drugiej strony
by Daghmarre
Summary: Kanoniczne aż do bólu. Pełne psychologii. Próba rozgryzienia charakteru Draco, myśli, uczuć i emocji w nim szalejących. Slash sugerowany


Urodzinowe dla Q

**LUSTRO NIE MA DRUGIEJ STRONY**

Zimna tafla szkła. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek lustrował samego siebie: zadarta wysoko broda, odsłaniająca jasną szyję. Blada twarz i wieczny grymas znużenia połączonego z pogardą. Prosty nos, włosy prawie tak białe jak pióra pawi albinosów, które spacerują po ich ogrodzie.

Skrzywił się. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w lustro, nie widział siebie. Przez rysy jego twarzy przebijał wizerunek ojca.

To wszystko przez niego, przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Dlaczego sam nie mógł zapłacić za swoją nieudolność? Dlaczego musi za to płacić jego syn? Przez to przeklęte podobieństwo?

Dlaczego Draco musi wyglądać jak odmłodzona wersja swojego rodzica?

Zmarszczył brwi i powstrzymał się, żeby nie parsknąć na głos. Był zły. Bardzo zły. Wściekły.

Madame Malkin, widząc, że jej klient wygląda na wyjątkowo niezadowolonego, czym prędzej przerwała rozmowę z jego matką i drobnymi kroczkami przyskoczyła do chłopaka. Jej obfity biust falował pod szatą.

- Coś nie pasuje, sir Malfoy? – zapytała przymilnie ze sztuczną troską. – Rękawki za krótkie? Nie ma problemu, zaraz się spruje i zafastryguje od nowa…

Draco drgnął i wrócił do rzeczywistości. W lustrze znów widział tylko chudego nastolatka w szykownej, zielonej szacie, upstrzonej lśniącymi szpilkami.

- Nie, rękawy są w porządku. Raczej myślałem nad długością całej szaty. Matko, czy nie sądzisz, że jest za krótka? Trudno okazać należyty szacunek człowiekowi, któremu spod szaty wystają gołe kostki.

Miał ochotę zedrzeć z siebie ten cholerny łach i czym prędzej odłączyć się od matki. Musi załatwić to teraz, zaraz. Im prędzej będzie miał to wszystko za sobą, tym lepiej.

Narcyza rzuciła mu tylko zniesmaczone spojrzenie i nie odpowiedziała.

- Wlokące się po ziemi szaty już dawno wyszły z mody, no i są takie niepraktyczne – odezwała się za to madame Malkin.

Draco zmroził ją wzrokiem jadowitej kobry, po czym znów odwrócił się do lustra. Wyciągnął rękę. Tafla była zimna i gładka. Naparł lekko na szkło opuszkami palców, ale jego ręka nie przeszła na drugą stronę. Szyba zaparowała lekko od jego dotyku. Nie do przebycia. Dystans między sobą a sobą. Nie można się połączyć, dopełnić. On zawsze pozostanie tu, a jego odbicie tam.

Madame Malkin uklękła ze stęknięciem i zaczęła zdejmować szpilki u rąbka nowej szaty, by ją wydłużyć zgodnie z życzeniem.

- Draco? Marnujesz tylko czas na swoje zachcianki, a mamy jeszcze tyle do załatwienia – ponaglił go uciążliwy głos jego matki. – Mogło zostać tak, jak było.

Westchnął z irytacją.

- Rozdzielimy się więc. Pozałatwiamy wszystko dwa razy szybciej.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Rozdzielimy się, czy tego chcesz, czy nie!

Znów. Zaczął się z nią kłócić, choć nie chciał. Nie patrząc na siebie, wyrzucali słowa, słowa, słowa. A przecież ją kochał. Ale ranił. Przecież chciała dla niego dobrze. Ale działała mu na nerwy.

- Nie jestem już dzieckiem. SAM potrafię robić zakupy.

Madame Malkin próbowała się wtrącić, ale nawet nie zwracał uwagi, co ma do powiedzenia ta stara krowa. ON nie musi się bać wychodzić na ulicę bez towarzystwa. To inni powinni się bać jego…

Ręka mimowolnie powędrowała do lewego przedramienia.

Dlaczego życie musi być takie trudne? Nigdy dotąd nie było. Zawsze wszystko załatwiał jego ojciec. Teraz role się odwróciły. To on musi załatwić coś za ojca. Jakie to wkurzające.

Mówił coraz głośniej i coraz bardziej opryskliwie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa brzmią jak narzekania małego, rozpieszczonego bachora, ale miał to gdzieś. Wszystko miał gdzieś.

Chyba się bał.

W lustrze patrzyły na niego rozeźlone, stalowe oczy jego ojca. Kuł w oczy podbródek, zwracał uwagę owal twarzy, kształt idealnych łuków brwi, cierpliwie pielęgnowanych każdego dnia. Żeby wyglądały inaczej. Żeby nie przypominały zrastających się, stanowczych, choć zbyt jasnych brwi ojca.

W lustrze widział też głębiej, widział to, czego nie widzieli inni. Widział fragmenty siebie, które przebijały przez skórę, tkanki, komórki. Widział blizny po poparzeniach na rękach, wiedział, co znaczyły. Widział to, co czaiło się za surowym spojrzeniem. Widział strach, niepewność, widział swoje myśli, drżące ręce, widział zdeterminowanie i złość, złość, wszechobecną złość, poirytowanie, gniew. Widział brak. Brak samego siebie. Zjednoczenia tych dwóch obrazów: w lustrze i tego, które widzieli inni. Brak czegoś, co sklei jego samego w jedną całość, co pozwoli mu zrozumieć i samo zrozumie, tak naturalnie i łagodnie. Co uspokoi, co wskaże drogę. Czegokolwiek.

Sam już nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę widział w lustrze, kim tak naprawdę był chłopak, na którego patrzył. Poczuł wzbierające w krtani uczucie dławienia.

Tak bardzo zagubiony.

I nagle tuż obok swojego odbicia w lustrze zobaczył odbicie TEGO chłopaka. Tego, który nie powinien widzieć. Bo być może on jeden by zrozumiał.

Potter. A za nim reszta nieodłącznego towarzystwa.

Wszystkie myśli, uczucia i strzępki emocji zamieniły się w czystą złość, która musiała być natychmiast wyładowana. Gniew uderzył mu do głowy.

- Jeśli się zastanawiasz, co tak śmierdzi, mamo, to ci wyjaśnię, że właśnie weszła szlama – wycedził. Podziałało dokładnie tak, jak chciał.

Potter przestał patrzeć się w jego odbicie, w jego prywatne, własne odbicie w lustrze, które mówiło zbyt wiele. Skupił się na widmie słonecznym, które stało przed zwierciadłem. Na osobie Dracona Malfoya.

Dokładniej, wycelował w nią różdżkę.

I cały świat znienacka wrócił do normy, a Draco poczuł się jak w domu.

Zrańmy się. Zatańczmy.

o

Czy to była obsesja?

Malfoy coś knuł, coś poważnego. I choć wszyscy temu przeczyli, choć zbywali go byle czym czy nawet wyśmiewali, Harry wiedział to na pewno. Nie wiedział, skąd. Po prostu przeczuwał. Coś go przyciągało do tego dupka, coś kazało mu zwracać na niego większą uwagę, wypatrywać jego jasnej czupryny wśród tłumu tłoczących się na peronie uczniów.

Jak czuje się chłopak w jego wieku, który został Śmierciojadem?

Harry czuł, że musi rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Że musi się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z Malfoyem. Czy jego odwieczny wróg stał się kimś innym. Nie wiedział, kimś bardziej sprytnym, o większych koneksjach, bardziej okrutnym…? Ale coś się w nim musiało zmienić. Musiało.

Zobaczył to wtedy, u madame Malkin. Na kilka sekund przed tym, jak Malfoy odwrócił się do nich od lustra. Wtedy, przez mgnienie oka, jego odbicie w zwierciadle wydawało się pokazywać kogoś zupełnie innego.

Harry miał na końcu języka przymiotnik, jakim mógłby obdarzyć tego kogoś.

o

Nudzili go. Byli tacy przyziemni, nic nie wiedzieli. Jeszcze nie spłynęło na nich zrozumienie, że w każdej chwili mogą umrzeć, że pewien niezrównoważony czarodziej może ich zabić w każdej chwili, może zrujnować w jednym momencie całe ich dotychczasowe życie.

Byli tacy dziecinni. Jak on zaledwie rok temu.

Draco odkrył samotność spoglądania na świat z dystansu nie do pokonania.

I choć leżał na kolanach Pansy, choć siedział w otoczeniu swoich najstarszych przyjaciół, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy zawsze hołubili go niczym młode bóstwo, choć w kącie wagonu półleżał Zabini z tym swoim dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem i lekko skośnymi oczami… Czuł się jakby oddalony od samego siebie, jakby jego duch porzucił ciało i unosił się nad ich głowami, oddzielony grubą taflą szkła, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z rezerwą.

Kiedy w powietrzu mignął biały adidas kogoś ukrywającego się pod peleryną niewidką, Draco szybko skojarzył fakty: drzwi do przedziału, które nie chciały się domknąć, obecność bliznowatego na spotkaniu, z którego wrócił Zabini. Potter tu był. W tym przedziale. Podsłuchiwał. Śledził go. Podejrzewał.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Draco ożywił się i jakby znów stał sobą: miał cel. Wkurzyć, zaimponować, pokazać, upokorzyć, zniszczyć Pottera. Nie będzie sobie gnojek pozwalał. Nie będzie się wpychał z tym swoim gryfońskim nochalem w nie swoje sprawy.

Czy to możliwe, żeby rzeczywiście coś podejrzewał? A nawet jeśli, to co?

Niech się boi. Niech drży. Niech…

Dlatego postanowił powiedzieć im coś więcej, choć nie zamierzał. Początkowo chciał działać w całkowitej tajemnicy. Ale jeśli Potter także może posłuchać…

- Może jego nie obchodzą moje kwalifikacje? Może to, na czym mu zależy, wcale nie wymaga specjalnych kwalifikacji?...

Wszyscy zamarli z zaskoczenia. Draco z chorą fascynacją wyobrażał sobie rozdziawioną mordę Pottera pod tą jego zapchloną peleryną. Tak, ty, głupi Gryfonie, potrafisz tylko w zaaferowaniu gonić w piętkę, ale tak naprawdę mocny jesteś tylko w gębie, i to wyłącznie na swoim własnym podwórku. Gdy pojawia się coś obcego idiotycznej odwadze i patetycznemu bohaterstwu, coś wymagającego subtelności… Można liczyć tylko na Ślizgona. Na takiego Ślizgona, jakim był Draco Malfoy.

Znienacka poczuł wewnętrzną siłę i dziwną lekkość, nadającą mu wyrafinowania. Już wiedział, co zrobić. Jak mu POKAZAĆ.

Z niecierpliwością czekał na chwilę, gdy wszyscy będą wychodzić; gorączkowo czekał, aż Hogwart Ekspress dotrze do stacji końcowej. Zmieszał się tylko, gdy się przebierali w tradycyjne, szkolne szaty – nie, nawet obecność Pansy i pożądliwe spojrzenia Zabiniego go nie speszyły, ale właśnie świadomość, że na półce bagażowej ukrywa się Potter i PATRZY, to ona sprawiła, że Draco odwrócił się tyłem do wszystkich podczas zdejmowania koszulki. Pochylając głowę, ukrył lekki rumieniec, falą gorąca zalewający jego zwykle bladą, piegowatą po letnim słońcu twarz. Przez chwilę poczuł się nieskończenie głupio. A co, jeśli mu się zdawało? Jeśli ma jakieś urojenia albo, co gorsza, obsesję na punkcie tego idioty? Ale szybko odpędził od siebie te myśli, utwierdzając samego siebie w swoim podejrzeniu. Upewnił się jeszcze, słysząc czyjeś stęknięcie, gdy Goyle ściągał na dół z półki bagażowej swój kufer.

Pociąg zagwizdał donośnie, przez lekko uchylone okno dotarło charakterystyczne kumkanie żab znad jeziora. W oddali widać było porozrzucane w przestrzeni światła Hogwartu, układające się w malowniczą konstelację gdzieś ponad czubkami ciemniejących w oddali drzew. Ekspres zaczął zwalniać, piszcząc hamulcami po torach. Dojechali.

Czując narastające podniecenie, przeczekał, aż jego tłoczący się w drzwiach towarzysze wyjdą, a potem powiedział Pansy, że zaraz ich dogoni i zamknął za nią zdecydowanym ruchem drzwi do przedziału. Z trudem ukrywając samoistnie podnoszące się w górę w złośliwym, triumfalnym uśmiechu kąciki ust, konspiracyjnie pozasuwał zasłonki, wyciągnął swój kufer na środek pomieszczenia i uchylił go tak, by niewidzialny intruz przyczajony na górnej półce nie mógł zajrzeć do środka.

Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, Potter.

- _Petrificus totalus!_

Ciało szpiega niczym w zwolnionym tempie upadło bezwładnie w dół; peleryna niewidka zsunęła się, odsłaniając Harry'ego Pottera, który z głośnym łupnięciem uderzył o podłogę wagonu. Draco już nie mógł powstrzymać się od zwycięskiego, drwiącego uśmieszku.

- Tak myślałem – nie krył satysfakcji w głosie. Jednak nie był taki najgorszy. Przechytrzył Pottera, tego Pottera, który już parokrotnie wywinął się Czarnemu Panu.

Okrążył skulonego w dziwnej pozycji chłopaka, który nie mógł poruszyć ani jednym mięśniem, nie był w stanie nawet mrugnąć okiem. Patrzył tylko intensywnie, patrzył całym sobą, w spojrzeniu próbując oddać wszystkie miotające nim uczucia, całą ciekawość, nienawiść i strach. Leżał tak, zupełnie bezbronny i zdany na łaskę Ślizgona. Draco zarejestrował kątem oka swoje odbicie w małym lusterku przymocowanym tuż nad siedzeniami; założyłby się, że gdyby teraz w nie spojrzał, nie zobaczyłby siebie: za taflą szkła mrużyłby oczy Lucjusz Malfoy, ten Lucjusz, który specjalizował się w „cichym załatwianiu spraw".

Zacisnął pięści. Nie chciał zamieniać się w swego ojca. Nie chciał za niego robić. Nie chciał, by go z nim utożsamiano. By musiał odwalać za niego robotę. By musiał płacić za jego pomyłki.

- To za mojego ojca.

I kopnął leżącego Pottera prosto w twarz, mignęły mu tylko otwarte w głębokim zdumieniu czy nawet niedowierzaniu oczy, a potem był tylko chrzęst łamanego nosa i krew. Krew.

Czy mógłby być mordercą?

Poczuł przypływ frustracji, frustracji wymieszanej z czymś przyjemnym, może była to satysfakcja? Zadowolenie? Jakieś dziwne uczucie ścisnęło mu trzewia, coś zawirowało w podbrzuszu, wywracając wszystko do góry nogami. Podniecony zadawaniem bólu, perspektywą tego, że TEN Potter nie może nic zrobić, jest mu całkowicie uległy, obojętne, że to dzięki podstępowi i zaklęciu, ale miał swojego największego wroga jak na tacy! Mógł się zemścić za wszystko, za wszystko…!

Za cały świat…!

Chciał kopnąć jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, chciał go zadusić gołymi rękami, chciał zmusić do tego, by błagał o litość, chciał go złamać, stłamsić, na wskroś dotknąć i zranić!

Ale najgorsze… najgorsze było to, że nie mógł. Mógł tylko stać nad nim i patrzeć z nienawiścią, tak wielką nienawiścią i całkowitą bezsilnością; jego dłonie zaciskały się i rozluźniały, oddychał ciężko. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, zupełnie tak, jakby on sam został spetryfikowany.

Widząc ból w oczach Pottera, jego całkowitą bezbronność i tę jakąś dziwną dziecinność w sposobie, w jakim leżał, skulony, niezdolny do ruchu…

Draco przymknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. A potem sięgnął po przygniecioną ciałem Pottera pelerynę. Musiał jak najszybciej zapanować nad sobą. Musiał…

Nakrył jednym, szerokim gestem całe ciało Harry'ego, zakrywając jego oczy, jego ból, gniew, niedowierzanie. Zakrył to wszystko, co pokazywało mu, że Potter jest człowiekiem i jednocześnie, że jest takim samym człowiekiem, tak samo odczuwającym, pełnym niepewności i strachu, jak on sam. Potem wstał i powiedział już spokojnie, równocześnie próbując nie patrzeć na lusterko:

- Myślę, że nikt cię tu nie znajdzie, póki pociąg nie wróci do Londynu. No, to do zobaczenia… - a potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież jeśli Potter pojedzie, być może nieprędko się zobaczą, i coś go ścisnęło w podołku. – Chyba, żebyśmy się już nie zobaczyli…

A potem wybiegł, nie mogąc powstrzymać tego wszystkiego, co próbowało się wydrzeć z jego samego.

Chyba nadepnął Potterowi na palce.

o

Widział te nieustanne spojrzenia, czuł je na sobie. Czuł skierowany na siebie wzrok tych, którzy w duchu naśmiewali się z niego, wróżąc jego klęskę. Oczy świadome, oczy złośliwe, pogardliwe, triumfujące.

Nie chodziło o obojętnie prześlizgujące się spojrzenia czy niechętny wzrok, standard na szkolnych korytarzach. Nie chodziło też o jakieś specjalne względy pośród innych Ślizgonów, udających litość synów innych Śmierciożerców czy podekscytowanych kolegów, pytających, czy pokaże im znak.

Nie chodziło o to. Na te spojrzenia odpowiadał środkowym palcem.

To tamte oczy, pod kapturami, pod maskami. Podpatrywały. Śmiały się.

I tamte przenikliwe, jarzące się w gołej czaszce, przyprawiające o dreszcze, gdy zaszczycały cię spojrzeniem.

Czuł też zaniepokojony wzrok Snape'a, który zaczął interesować się nim w szczególny sposób. Czasami przyłapywał starego nietoperza na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, gdy spoglądał w jego stronę nieobecnym wzrokiem, a jego twarz wykrzywiał jakiś niesmak, jakaś wewnętrzna rozterka.

Przez te wszystkie zwrócone na siebie oczy czuł się odkryty, osamotniony, pozostawiony samemu sobie na całkowite pośmiewisko. W takich chwilach, gdy leżał na wznak w zielonkawym półmroku swojego zasłoniętego kotarami łóżka, był przekonany, że nie ma takiej opcji, by mu się udało. Że wszystko jest przesądzone. A reszta tylko czeka na jego porażkę.

I następna niezwykłą rzecz. Tylko w obecności Pottera znów stawał się samym sobą, złośliwym przywódcą pośród swoich zauszników, tym dumnym Draconem Malfoyem, jakim był przez te dotychczasowe siedemnaście lat swojego życia. Czuł na sobie także i jego palący wzrok, te podejrzliwe, nienawistne spojrzenia. Wiedział, że czasami ten palant go śledzi. I pozwalał mu na to. Po tym dziwnie intymnym wydarzeniu w pociągu postanowił, że w tym roku pozwoli mu na wszystko.

Dzięki niemu przypominał sobie, że ma na imię Draco. Że jest szarą eminencją Slytherina. Że zawsze nosi głowę podniesioną do góry, celując podbródkiem w sufit. Że jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest pogardliwy uśmiech.

Że w lustrze widzi swoje własne oczy, drobinki błękitnych plamek w szarości tęczówek, głębię źrenic, przewrotny łuk jasnych brwi.

Że jest kimś, a nie marionetką w rękach człowieka o wzroku tak pełnym życia, jak nieruchome oczy węża.

o

Gdy przeczytał w gazecie nagłówek artykułu, poczuł się niesamowicie głupio. Tak głupio, ze aż się lekko zarumienił.

Nie tylko śledził Malfoya cały czas dzięki mapie Huncwotów, nie tylko wytężał słuch, gdy ten coś szeptał z jakimkolwiek innym Ślizgonem, nie tylko wyszukiwał jego sylwetki w tłumie i wbijał wzrok w jego kark na lekcjach, próbując zgadnąć, co się dzieje w głowie blondyna, roztrząsając po raz kolejny każde słowo, jakie powiedział i zastanawiając się, jak ułożyć w jedną całość te wszystkie podejrzenia i niejasności.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było nie dość, doprowadził do przeszukania domu Dracona. Malfoy Manor przetrząśnięte w poszukiwaniu podejrzanych obiektów przez ludzi z Ministerstwa, pod przywództwem taty Rona. Wszystko przez jego osobistą, „anonimową informację", jak stało w Proroku czarno na białym.

Gorąco wystąpiło mu na policzki.

Przecież są jakieś granice. Czuł się podle.

Co go napadło? Nie mógł zrozumieć.

Ale to był Malfoy. TEN Malfoy. Och, do diabła.

Im bardziej próbował zrozumieć samego siebie, tym mniej pojmował.

o

Nie miał odwagi podnieść wzroku. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć prosto w lustro i przekonać się, co tam zobaczy.

Tak bardzo się bał.

Nic nie działało. Wszystkie te noce spędzone na rozmyślaniu, bezsennym przewracaniu się w łóżku, zaległości w nauce, wszystkie bezowocne próby naprawienia tej głupiej szafki… Po tym, jak oświecenie tak długo nie przychodziło, zrozumiał, że pierwszy pomysł był najlepszy. Że wszystkie te idiotyczne podchody, ten parchaty naszyjnik, kontrolowanie Rosmerty - były tylko wymówkami, że jednak coś robi. Myśli. Działa.

A przecież nic nie robił. Tylko rozpaczliwie próbował naprawić tą głupią szafkę. Bez niej nic się nie uda.

Bo przecież sam tego nie zrobi. Potrzebni mu inni. Bezwzględne oczy w maskach.

_Ale jeśli nie zrobi tego sam, będzie zgubiony…_

Chyba coś mówił, chyba ktoś też coś mówił, ale to był tylko głos, a nie sama osoba, tak samo jak jego głos nie był jego osobą.

To się stało znienacka, choć przecież narastało całymi tygodniami. Spodziewał się, że załamanie dopadnie go w jego własnym łóżku, za bezpiecznymi zasłonami, pod kołdrą. Albo chociaż w pokoju wspólnym, przed kominkiem, by zdążył się ukryć w pokoju na czas. Albo…

Nigdy nie był w tej łazience. Zawsze omijał ją szerokim łukiem. Dlaczego… a, no tak. Tu mieszkała Jęcząca Marta. To jej głos jazgotał mu do ucha.

Przed sobą widział tylko jasną dolinę umywalki, przeżarty przez rdzę kran i obrzydliwy zaciek wokół ujścia wody. Próbował się uspokoić.

To źle powiedziane. Chciałby się uspokoić. Ale nie był w stanie.

Ręce mu się trzęsły, choć starał się trzymać je wyprostowane, bo tylko one podtrzymywały go w pionie. Nogi już dawno odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Teraz balansował nad umywalką, oparty na niej całym ciałem, i patrzył, jak od czasu do czasu skapują do niej spływające po jego twarzy łzy.

Takie upokarzające.

Trząsł się i płakał. I nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w lustro. Nie miał odwagi…

…być może wkrótce nie będzie się musiał więcej martwić o lustra, przeklęte szafki, o ojca odsiadującego wyrok w Azkabanie, o upierdliwą matkę, którą tak bardzo kochał, o oczy, o kaptury, maski, zbrodnie, płonące szkarłatem oczy.

…być może wkrótce ON spełni swoje groźby. I nie będzie się śmiał w jego twarz, bo ją zniszczy, zetrze z powierzchni ziemi.

…być może jest zbyt nieudolny, by żyć.

Ty dupku, dlaczego mnie nie nauczyłeś, jak przeżyć?! Ty nadęty pacanie, dlaczego zawsze mnie chroniłeś, mnie, matkę i ten swój wydelikacony tyłek, a teraz tak po prostu nas zostawiłeś, bo sam też zawiodłeś? Dlaczego przekazałeś mi swoje geny? Dlaczego?...

Cholera jasna!

Pięść odezwała się tępym bólem w miejscu, w którym uderzył nią o kant umywalki.

Dlaczego wypadło akurat na niego?...

Już nie chciał, nie chciał podnieconych, pełnych przestrachu i tajonego zachwytu spojrzeń innych Ślizgonów.

Nie chciał zadzierać nosa.

Nie chciał być Malfoyem.

Chciał uciec, zmienić tożsamość. Zmienić życie. Chociażby kosztem wszystkiego, co do tej pory znał.

Podniósł w zacięciu wzrok, który zderzył się ze swoim złudnym odpowiednikiem, odbiciem w lustrze.

Gdyby tylko mógł przejść na drugą stronę…

Wyciągnął rękę i z wahaniem przybliżył ją do tafli szkła. Dotknięcie było przykrym wstrząsem. Lustro było zbyt materialne, nie umożliwiały przejście na drugą stronę. Nie było drugiej strony. Jak ślepa uliczka. A nie mógł się teraz, w tym stanie, odwrócić. Nie mógł oderwać rąk od umywalki, od tego lustra, bo to one go podtrzymywały. Gdyby się odwrócił, upadłby, bo jego nogi były miękkie jak z waty.

Ale gdyby się odważył zaufać swoim stopom i odwrócił, przeszedłby następny krok, do przodu. Gdyby teraz chciał postąpić krok, by trafić na drugą stronę lustra, nie mógłby. Bo to było niemożliwe.

Zaraz, czy przed chwilą nie pomyślał, że mógłby to zrobić kosztem wszystkiego, co do tej pory znał?... Mógłby porzucić wszystko, swoje nazwisko, tożsamość, życie?

Lustro kusiło, ale było tylko lustrem. Płaską, zimną, złudną powierzchnią.

Chłopak po drugiej stronie był dokładnie tym, który stał po tej; tylko unosił lewą, a nie prawą rękę, łącząc swoją dłoń z jego dłonią. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona i nieładna, oczy opuchnięte, włosy w nieładzie.

Czy mógłby… mógłby się odwrócić od niego? Od siebie samego? Od Malfoya?

Nagle zorientował się, że ponad ramieniem swojego odbicia w lustrze widzi inną twarz. Twarz, która już raz zajrzała za daleko, wtedy, u madame Malkin. Tylko nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy było to kilka miesięcy, czy lat temu. Czy to było w przed pierwszym, czy przed szóstym rokiem. Potter, jesteś jak klamra kompozycyjna w moim życiu, zaśmiał się gorzko w duchu Draco.

Ta twarz była nieskończenie zdumiona. Tak zdumiona, że wybaczyłaby, gdyby tylko chciał się do niej odwrócić. Odrzucił to uczucie, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to jednak możliwe.

Przez jeden krótki moment naprawdę rozważał taką możliwość.

Ale potem przypomniał sobie, jaki wstyd musiałby w sobie nosić. I że lepiej umrzeć, niż mieć w sobie taki wstyd.

A potem zebrał w sobie wszystko, całą swoją nienawiść, niepewność, strach, i zabił ostatnią nadzieję na odwrót.

Obrócił się na pięcie, a jego twarz była wykrzywiona wściekłością. W ręce trzymał różdżkę.

Pożałujesz tego, Potter, ze odważyłeś się tu zajrzeć. Że mnie szpiegujesz. Że mnie śledzisz.

Że, psiakrew, ty jeden mógłbyś cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

Z jego ust wypadały kolejne inkantacje zaklęć, ale wszystkie chybiały. Przez łzy niewiele widział.

Nagle trafiło w niego jedno z zaklęć Pottera. Poczuł to z kilkunastosekundowym opóźnieniem.

Ból był ekwiwalentem cierpień, jakie dotychczas się w nim zbierały, więc nie był niczym nowym.

Zdziwił się tylko, że widok zasłoniło mu coś mokrego, ciepłego i gęstego. I że to jego własna krew. Smakowała jak żelazo.

I zanim zapadł się w duszną, lepką niemoc, zobaczył przed sobą twarz Pottera. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby jej dotknąć, ale między nimi było coś tak nieprzekraczalnego, jak zimna tafla szkła.

**KONIEC**


End file.
